Jumping to Conclusions
by PANDA Qiao
Summary: What happens when Neji overhears Tenten talk about pregnancy? NejiTen one-shot, crackfic-ish.


Hihi guys, I'm back with my third NejiTen fic!

I've been itching to write a new NejiTen one-shot, but had writer's block. Grrr. But this idea popped into my head when my mum was telling me stories about me as a baby. (Apparently I was really annoying and no one wanted me).

I really _really_ *really* want to write a NejiTen story with a lot of chapters, but have no ideas. So for now, I'm sticking to one-shots.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The busy streets of Konoha were packed with busy civilians, naïve young children, relaxed pensioners and keen ninjas, off to training.<p>

But not a certain white-eyed Hyuuga.

It was Team Gai's first day off in months, and with nothing to do, Neji had decided to visit Tenten. She'd just returned from a mission yesterday, and Neji just wanted to check up on her and make sure she was OK.

'_Just to make sure she's up for training tomorrow,'_ he told himself. Besides, who'd want to train with the Green Machine and his mini-me?

During the journey to Tenten's place, Neji couldn't stop thinking of the Weapons' Mistress. Although the mission was only a week long and a C-rank, he still missed her all the same. With his head in his thoughts, he barely realised that he was already at her door.

Preparing to knock, a piercing scream could be heard inside the apartment. Neji instinctively activated his Byuakugan and scanned the area.

Instead of seeing what he'd expected (which was the along the lines of Tenten being attacked by an enemy), what he saw made his temples throb in annoyance.

Tenten was hugging an older male, one he had never seen before. The first thing he assumed was that he must be her boyfriend. He knew Tenten well enough to know she wasn't the type of girl who'd be intimate with anyone of the opposite sex; her dreams were always in the way.

'P-p-pregnant?' Tenten chocked out in tears, damping the older male's shirt.

He nodded, eyes also brimming with tears.

Neji's brow twitched. Tenten couldn't be pregnant; she was too focused on becoming a better ninja.

'T-t-that's great! It's wonderful!' she proceeded to cling onto the male even tighter, closing every bit of space between them.

'It's great news,' he agreed with her, responding to the hug.

If looks could kill, they would both be dead already. In fact, they'd both be dead, bodies rotting somewhere in a dark cave with wolves feeding on their remains.

Lovely.

Unable to watch anymore, the Prodigy practically fled from the scene with a dull ache to the heart.

* * *

><p>The warm shades of orange, pink and red merged together in the sky; twilight was but a blink away.<p>

Neji was stood at the edge of the grassy hill, staring into the distance. Dark bags lined his lavender eyes heavily, his jet black hair messy and slightly knotted, the frown lines on his face clearly visible - but the Hyuuga still looked perfect to a certain brunette stood behind him.

'There you are, Neji.'

Neji didn't even bother to see who it was. He already knew.

That melodic voice could only belong to one person.

'Tenten.'

His voice was cracking; the once monotone voice was finally showing some sort of expression. He slowly turned to face her, fighting off new emotions that were dangerously close to crossing his expressionless face.

With one look Tenten sensed that Neji was in discomfort. After training with him and crushing on him for so long, she knew him like a second conscience.

Before she could investigate further, she was interrupted by something that she never thought she'd hear leaving the Prodigy's mouth.

'Congratulations.'

Tenten stared at him. Was he…congratulating her?

Neji never praised anyone; it was always the other way round. What had she done to deserve this sudden outburst?

'…Excuse me?' shifting her gaze right onto his eyes, her response was coated in confusion.

'Your pregnancy. Congratulations.'

His face remained emotionless. To any passer-by, he'd look perfectly calm and collected, like he always did. But Tenten knew better. She could see that his eyes were protruding sorrow and sadness.

Tenten remained still and refused to talk. As if on cue, Neji starting to leave.

'….Ha…ha…ha…

!'

Neji paused in his actions, turning to face a very entertained Tenten.

She was rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach.

_She needs to be careful or she could lose the baby._ He thought whilst looking at Tenten.

'Tenten, stop it. You're hurting your child.' He spat, proceeding to leave again.

'I'm not pregnant, Neji! I wonder where you got that from?' although the hyperactive laughing had died down, Tenten still had a huge grin on her face, just a mere giggle away from a full-on laughing fit.

Relief hit him like a train on a track. 'You…are not pregnant?' he whipped round, eyes boring into that of Tenten's.

'God no!' she continued to chuckle.

Neji just stared at her in confusion. 'But, before, that man in your apartment…?' he didn't dare continue in case he might've done something he would regret.

Tenten wiped her eyes, a grin still planted on her face. 'You mean before when Natsume came to visit?'

_Natsume. _Neji thought. _That must've been her boyfriend._

'Natsume is my old friend's husband.'

_Or not._

Neji swallowed a lump of embarrassment, eyes fixtated to the ground.

'He came by to tell me that my friend was pregnant! They are expecting the baby in a couple of weeks.' By the amused look on her face, he knew she would never let him live it down.

She couldn't help but to start giggling again – besides, it wasn't everyday that the infamous Prodigy was wrong.

'…stop laughing.' The atmosphere was heavy. He definitely had no pride left.

'Haha...ha-ha...ha, NO!'

Yep, definitely no pride left.

'Hahahhaha-'

Her laughing ceased. Instead, she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. Before she could respond, her lips were bare again, but an electrifying sensation was left in her.

'Ne-'

She looked around the hill in a daze. The prodigy was nowhere to be seen.

She carefully touched her lips with her index finger, rubbing them softly to bring back the loss of warmth.

She smirked silently to herself.

'A Prodigy…jumping to conclusions?'

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>I had a slight migraine whilst writing this, and it's still present now.<strong>

**Grrrr.**

**Hope you liked it, peeps!**

**R & R!**


End file.
